


Vanilla Twilight

by piscean_stories



Series: Sheith Angst Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Keith is insecure, Keith is suffering, M/M, Shiro is gone, Single Parent AU, So is their son, desert shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscean_stories/pseuds/piscean_stories
Summary: Shiro is gone, the mission has failed. Keith is alone with his son, in the desert, surrounded by insecurities.(Angst Prompt Fill - Insecurities + Single Parent AU)





	Vanilla Twilight

This world was unjust and cruel. How had a simple task turn into a nightmare? The routine a parent takes, to love a child and to care for that of the family. Wake up, dote, sleep, repeat. This was something Keith had adapted to rather quickly and thus, learned to love. Although his ex-mate had gone away, to some place different, Keith remained diligent and suppressed, he would return. These days often turned to sleepless nights, caring for a child. His life had taken its fair share of tolls and memories, and yet, it wasn't enough to make him smile.

When Keith had woken for the third time that night, young in the carrier sobbing, Keith felt helpless. The desert was unforgiving to life and Keith was scared. Was he doing things right as a parent? His mind often wondered just how far his mate had gone, and when he would be coming home. But Keith knew, he was never coming home. Keith missed him, like the stars missed the sun. He wanted him home, to help take care of his child, but the chances of that are unlikely now. Keith was alone for miles, and it was just him and the sand. His mate was dead.

Takashi Shirogane was his name. He was a splendid and excellent man, great of honor and achievement. The calm and collected aura of him was enough to ease Keith back to sleep after a nightmare. Keith missed him yet somehow, things would never be the same. Takashi had found him when he was young and livid with emotion. Found him in his prime and came to love him for the man he came to be. But Keith was helpless to this pain and agony, for being a parent alone, was both heaven and hell.

Keith sighed as he walked over to the carrier, scooping his young into his embrace. Tsuki was his name, named after the Moon. Takashi had suggested the name while they waited for results. Keith loved it and he was even more in love with his son when he was born. It had been a hard and painful process and without Takashi there, it was all the more terrible. But the precious moment Keith got to hold Tsuki, was enough for him in that time. Because he knew Takashi would return home. He knew he would, it was a matter of time.

"Shh.. Daddy is right here.." Keith cooed softly, eyes soft and hushed. Tsuki looked up at his father with teary filled eyes. He whimpered, bottom lip puckered out. His grey eyes only pierced Keith's heart as he realized, those were the same eyes his lover had. Keith sighed and settled on the cot, rocking his young back into a fitful sleep. Keith was tired, but his baby was more important. He would never neglect his child, and he would never leave him to suffer alone. Keith smiled softly once his young was back asleep, settling him back against his blankets.

Once Tsuki was settled, Keith made his way out onto the front porch of his shack. Takashi was out there somewhere, Keith was sure, but he knew he would never be by his side ever again. Keith was helpless to this ache that throbbed in his heart. Takashi was gone and Keith was alone, raising their child. He didn't know if he was doing this right, but he knew he had made some progress. But all the while, Keith settled on the steps, eyes turned to the sky, begging for an answer to all his questions. _Where are you Takashi?..._

As he counted the stars in the sky, he couldn't count the times he's cried himself to sleep, longing for Takashi's embrace. Everything about the situation was cruel and unjust, but the desert was unforgiving. Just as death was to life, and Keith had finally gained an understanding of the impact. He breathed out painfully, staring out among the expanse of lonely landscapes. What was the point? Everything was beyond his control and he knew, that upon hearing Tsuki cry and scream in the carrier, that things were running low. And so was Keith. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

Keith began questioning his worth and his abilities as a parent, the more Tsuki grew up. Tsuki grew more distant, in search of a figure that wasn't there. And it hurt Keith more than it should. Keith was growing anxious and upset. Tsuki was recognizing the pain his father was going through, and despite his distant efforts to reassure him, nothing would change. There would be times where Tsuki would find Keith on the front steps, tears streaking down his dirt crusted face. Oh what he could do to make his father see, he was perfect.

It was one of the hottest days of the year, and Keith knew he had to do something to survive. To outlive this agony he was thriving in. He was broken beyond repair and everything seemed futile. These insecurities had clawed their way up his throat and rid him of any pride he had contained. The fire within had burned out and the embers were burning the remains of his heart. He wanted Takashi, but Takashi was no more. Keith was alone, and he was certain it was bound to be that way for a very long time.

Things never changed. The routines we make within our lives is what sets us apart from one another, and the pain we hide inside is what makes us significant. Keith was suffering, and his son was too. His son had seen what his father had become and everything was falling apart. What was once a happy family, had become something that of the definition of misery. Where had time gone? It had escaped them when they needed it most. And now, as Keith curled up on the cot, Tsuki close in his embrace, he closed his eyes, begging for one source of comfort. Takashi.


End file.
